Pokemon:My Way!
by Ice prince 117
Summary: Basically Ash will be smart and strong.


"Do you have your backpack?"  
"Yes."  
"Change of clothes?"  
"Yes."  
"Did you remember to change your underw-"  
"MOM!"

It was a very important day for one 10 year old child with messy raven black hair(imagine his original outfit but gold and white). You see today was the day that many 10 year olds look forward to. Today is the day that Ash Ketchum would receive his trainers license and be allowed to choose a starter of his choice.

"(sigh) mom can I go now you are going to make me late!"  
"I know I'm sorry I just wanted to make sure you were prepared are you sure you want to leave today? You could wait a year or two." Said one Delia Ketchum(ash's mom) hopefully.

"Mom you know I've been looking forward to this for years. Besides I'll call you every month okay?

"Okay, I guess it can't be helped , now run along or you'll be late." Despite not wanting her only child to go on a journey on his own she knew he would have his pokemon with him, and eventually more to keep him safe.

"Bye mom!" Ash said before dashing down the road in a full sprint.

**Scene Change**

Professor Oak was preparing each of the three starter pokemon for the day making sure each was in prime condition for the trainers that were soon to come, when a knock came from the of the door.

"Ah it appears one of the trainers has already arrived." He said as he went to the door to see who had knocked. As he opened the door he saw none other than our hero Ash Ketchum.

"Hello professor I'm here for my pokemon! Ash said practically vibrating with excitement.

"Well that's surprising, your actually the first to arrive for once. Okay take your pick." Said professor Oak as a capsule holding three pokeballs rose from the floor. Each pokeball had a symbol on it, the first had a fire symbol on it, the second had a water symbol, and the last one had a leaf symbol.

"You may choose from the pokemon Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle, please take your time." said the aging pokemon professor.

"No need, after thinking about it a long time last night I choose….. Charmander!" Said Ash grabbing the pokeball with a fire symbol and tossing it up in the air to release a small orange lizard type pokemon. The pokemon looked around the room before spotting Ash and quickly understanding what was going on.

"Hello Charmander I'm your knew trainer Ash Ketchum I hope we have a lot of fun together!

The Charmander hopped up and down in excitement chanting "char char char char!" before hugging Ash's leg while nodding furiously.

**Scene Change**

As Ash and his new Charmander take the first steps down route 1, Ash decides to use his also new pokedex(provided by professor Oak along with a 5 standard pokebals) to scan charmander to see his move set and stats.

Charmander  
Attack: 10  
Defense: 11  
Speed: 5  
Special Attack: 8  
Special Defense: 9  
Gender: Male  
This Charmander knows the moves ember, scratch, and growl. Note this Charmander will learn smokescreen in the near future.

"Well Charmander you have a pretty solid move set for a pokemon your age but your speed seems to not be at the same level as your other stats so we are going to have to work on that." Said Ash as he looked down at the small fire type. Charmander seemed to understand as it nodded at his reasoning. They soon found a large clearing to train in.

"Okay Charmander in order to get your speed up to par I'm going to need you to run around this clearing as fast as you can and as long as you can, don't worry I'll be running alongside you" Said Ash while taking off his white jacket and gold hat, Charmander showed that he understood by 'saying' "Char charmander!" and quickly took of around the clearing, albeit a bit slower than most of his species.

"Hey wait up!" Said Ash as he caught up with the orange lizard. Throughout the rest of the day they ran themselves ragged getting slower and slower do to fatigue, before eventually collapsing next to each other exhausted.

"Hey Charmander, what do you say we call it a day and…..are you asleep!?" Indeed Charmander fell asleep seconds before Ash had even started. Too tires to pitch the tent or bring out his sleeping bag Ash decided to join his friend and simply fell asleep as the sun set, the last thing he though before it all went black was"_I am going to be sooo sore tommorow_.".


End file.
